Liquefy
by Bose Hexe
Summary: "Namun, aku beruntung sekali, kau masih berada disisiku. Entah mengapa, kalau kau yang pergi, pasti lebih menyakitkan." Changmin menatap wajah Yunho dengan teliti. Apa ia tak salah dengar?


Liquefy

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : "Namun, aku beruntung sekali, kau masih berada disisiku. Entah mengapa, kalau kau yang pergi, pasti lebih menyakitkan." Changmin menatap wajah Yunho dengan teliti. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

_The story begins..._

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah..." Suara napas terengah-engah yang membahana dalam ruangan latihan berasal dari seseorang yang menghabiskan 2 jam berlatih tarian untuk konser yang tak lama lagi akan memenuhi jadwalnya. Inilah dia, Shim Changmin dari TVXQ.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan TVXQ? Boyband yang berulang kali menempati posisi pertama pada tangga lagu. Baik di Korea maupun di Jepang. Bahkan hampir meliputi seluruh dunia terdapat _fansclub_ yang selalu menantikan kabar terbaru dari 'Dewa-Dewa dari Timur' ini.

Meski kini hanya tersisa dua anggota, bukan berarti hal tersebut mengakibatkan penyusutan popularitas maupun kehebatan mereka dalam musik. Tahun lalu, ketika TVXQ kembali hadir dari 'tidur panjang'nya, mendapat respon positif. Malah lebih dari yag diharapkan.

Shim Cangmin dan Jung Yunho. Akan kembali mengadakan konser dibagian sekitar Asia terlebih dahulu. Bagai merasa seperti konser pertama, Changmin terus-menerus berlatih meski jadwal adalah waktu istirahat, seperti saat ini.

Meraih botol air minum dan meneguknya cepat untuk menghilangkan dahaga, membasahi sedikit rambut dan wajahnya, ia merasa lebih segar kembali.

Sambil mengendalikan napasnya, ia menutupi kepalanya diantara kedua lutut yang ia lipat. Mencoba menenangkan diri namun terdengar alunan musik yang menghentak-hentak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong matika-" Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi sebelumnya. Meminta tolong bagi _crew _SM yang mungkin menyalakan musik. Namun apa yang kini tertangkap dalam matanya membuatnya terkejut.

Jaejoong _hyung_, Yoochun _hyun_g dan Junsu _hyung_ kini berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tengah berlatih baik merenggangkan tubuh maupun latihan vokal.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.." Changmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat mencoba memanggil entah pada _hyung_ yang mana karena sebagai_ maknae _untuk memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya menambahkan kata _hyung _yang artinya kakak. Tak ada satupun yang menoleh ke arahnya. Ingin menghampiri mereka, namun tubuhnya tak dapat beranjak kemanapun. Alhasil, ia hanya dapat mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh ruangan. Ia menemukan rekan partnernya. Sang Leader. Jung Yunho.

Yunho yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya kesal. Padahal dari dulu Yunho tak pernah membiarkan siapapun memakai ponsel bila sedang latihan.

.

.

.

"Ayo mulai latihannya!" ucapan Yunho tadi membuat semua orang menoleh, termasuk Changmin. Sadar atau tidak, ada yang lain dari penekanan suara Yunho. Rasa kesal dan... khawatir? Karena apa dan untuk siapa?

latihan tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Yunho terlihat beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan, gerakannya yang salah dan 'menyerang' anggota yang lain dengan tariannya.

.

.

.

'_Ya walaupun bila latihan dengan Yunho hyung harus menjaga jarak karena gerakannya.'_ Pikir Changmin.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Semua yang berada di ruang latihan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tak terkecuali Changmin. Seseorang dengan napas yang terengah-engah muncul dan menghampiri anggota TVXQ yang lain.

"Maaf, aku terlambat..." Astaga! Itu! Changmin masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Itu adalah _dirinya._ Ia berada di dua situasi yang berbeda. Salah satunya berada pada situasi bersama anggota TVXQ, sedangkan yang satu lagi...

.

.

.

Berada di sudut penonton.

.

.

.

Dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Dirinya yang terus berjalan menuju masa depan.

.

.

.

Dirinya... yang terperangkap dalam delusi.

.

.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang berada dalam delusinya. "Bagaimana wawancaranya? Berjalan baik? Sudah makan? Apa perlu kusiapkan makanan untukmu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. Sambil mengelus kepala, Jaejoong terlihat seperti ibu yang baik.

Changmin yang melihat kejadian itu ingat. Kejadian ini sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Ketika TVXQ baru berdiri 1 tahun. Changmin menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana hal selanjutnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Yunho memarahinya untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

Bahkan didepan semua orang.

_._

_._

_._

_Crew _SM dan anggota TVXQ yang lain.

.

.

Benar saja. semua terekam jelas dalam pengelihatannya. Yunho memarahinya karena sembarangan tidak memberitahu jadwal.

"Jangan menyusahkan orang lain dengan tindakanmu!"

_._

_._

_._

_Suara itu._

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, membuka matanya. Terkejut.

Tentu saja terkejut.

_Kini didepannya bukan lagi delusi._

_._

_._

_Kini didepannya ada Yunho yang tengah memarahinya._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong yang memegangi pundaknya._

_._

_._

_Junsu dan Yoochun yang menenangkan Yunho._

Dihadapannya, Yunho terlihat menyeramkan.

Perkataannya terus terngiang dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

Changmin mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

.

.

.Terkesiap. Ia membuka matanya. Ia sudah kembali pada kesadarannya. Napasnya lagi-lagi terengah-engah.

Meraih ponsel yang berada di meja yang sedari tadi ia jadikan senderan. Ia membuka pesan.

* * *

From : Hero-hyung

Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? : )

* * *

.

.

Changmin tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menerima pesan dari Hero Jaejoong-nya. Sekitar... 8 bulan?

Meski sudah tak berada dalam grup yang sama, mereka tetap berhubungan dengan baik. Selalu saja _hyung _yang satu ini mengirimi pesan dengan isi yang sama. Menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan, ditambah dengan _emoticon_.

Membalas pesan dengan menjawab sedang istirahat setelah latihan dan bertanya apa yang sedang anggota JYJ lakukan karena menurut berita, konser mereka telah selesai yang ditutup di negara Amerika. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

* * *

From : Hero-hyung

Kudengar TVXQ akan mengadakan konser. Kalau benar, aku akan menonton mu _maknae_ : ) Junsu dan Yoochun sedang tidur, kelelahan setelah perjalanan. Sedangkan aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam. Apa Yunho sudah makan? Terus ingatkan dia untuk makan ya, lambungnya lemah. Bisa-bisa ia sakit. Jangan terlalu berlatih keras, terlalu lelah bisa membuatmu sakit. Semoga sukses! :D

* * *

.

.

"Jaejoong _hyung_.." Ucap Changmin setelah membaca pesan. Jaejoong selalu perhatian padanya. Membantunya menyelesaikan masalah, bahkan memenuhi nafsu makannya yang kelewat besar dengan memasak makanan yang memenuhi seleranya. Jaejoong sudah menempati peran ibu kedua bagi Changmin.

.

.

.

.

'_Benar. Sebutan 'Hero' untuk Jaejoong hyung benar-benar wujud satu kata yang mengisahkan tentang dirinya.' _Kesimpulan Changmin kini muncul dalam pikirannya. Sadar bawa ia merindukan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun.

.

.

Junsu _hyun- tidak. _Junsu. Ya, Junsu. Walaupun ia menyebalkan dengan mencuri kesan _cute_ dari Changmin dengan 1 pose saja. Tetapi ia bisa diajak berbincang tentang bola. Ia yang paling pandai berbahasa Inggris dibanding yang lain. _Spelling_nya yang begitu cepat membuat anggota TVXQ terkagum-kagum. Tak terkecuali Changmin.

.

.

Kalau Yoochun _hyung_.. ia sering meminta ditemani memakan _snack_ malam dan meminum soju sampai mabuk. Walaupun besoknya Yoochun _hyung _tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi 24 jam yang lalu. Tentu saja Changmin yang paling setuju, mengingat nafsu makannya yang besar. Junsu biasanya yang paling menolak keras. Ia sangat menyukai diet. Padahal tubuhnya tetap saja tidak ada perubahan.

.

.

Ah.. betapa rindunya Changmin pada saat-saat TVXQ masih beranggota lengkap. Keusilan Yoochun _hyung_ dan Junsu yang seringkali mendapat omelan dari Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ yang hanya tersenyum manis dan memanggil mereka semua apabila makanan sudah siap. Bukannya tidak mau membantu, tapi Jaejoong _hyung _lebih senang memasak sendiri. Alhasil, anggota yang lain akan sibuk dengan urusan yang lain.

Ia hendak membalas pesan dari 'Hero'nya ketika mengingat kembali isi pesan. Makan malam? Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang?

6.45 p.m.

"Argh.. Sial!" dengan langkah terburu-buru ia meraih jaketnya dan pergi dari ruang latihan beserta delusinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Ia lupa.

Ia lupa bahwa tadi siang Yunho memesan tempat makan untuk _dinner_ bersama. Untuk merayakan pra-konser 'perdana' mereka sebagai TVXQ dengan tampilan baru. Mengirim alamatnya lewat pesan yang sebelumnya telah ia baca, mencari-cari tempat tujuannya sampai pada matanya tertumbuk pada satu orang.

Padahal saat ini salju sedang turun. Suhu semakin dingin apalagi sekarang sudah menjelang malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho.

.

.

Leader sekaligus patnernya.

.

.

.

Kini berdiri didepan restoran dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

.

.

Changmin makin merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa akan janjinya. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ketika ia tak akan merusak tubuhnya. Tak lama ia menindik telinganya.

_Benar-benar tidak kompeten._

.

.

"Hyung. Maaf aku-" Ucap Changmin ketika telah berada cukup dekat dengan Yunho. Yunho menoleh, Changmin meneliti wajah _hyung _didepannya ini.

.

.

"Ayo masuk." Yunho mendahului Changmin memasuki restoran. Changmin ingat bagaimana rupa Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Astaga, telinganya merah sekali, begitu juga dengan hidungnya.

.

.

.

Tak lupa dengan bibirnya. Membiru.

.

.

_Kembali ia merutuki kebodohannya lagi._

.

.

Diarahkan oleh pelayan menuju tempat yang dipesan. Changmin dan Yunho duduk berhadapan. Masih terperangkap dalam kebisuan setelah pelayan menuangkan air putih dan melenggang pergi.

Yunho meneguk air putih dengan cepat. Lalu akhirnya berkata, "Kau latihan lagi?"

Changmin yang sedari tadi menunduk, segera mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan, bukan. Lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

.

.

"I-iya _hyung._" Mendengar jawaban Sang _Maknae_, Yunho mendesah.

.

.

"Latihanmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua berjalan baik. Bila kau terlalu berlebihan diwaktu sedekat ini, bisa-bisa malah menimbulkan kesalahan." Ucapan Yunho mungkin terucap dalam nada yang biasa, tapi dalam ucapan itu, terkandung makna. Nasihat yang berdasarkan dari pengalaman.

Baru saja Changmin akan berkata, makanan dihidangkan. Dengan pembuka _chicken soup. _Yang anehnya hanya terdapat satu mangkuk kecil untuk menjadi tempat tampung dari _chicken soup _yang tertuang dalam mangkuk besar.

.

.

"_Hyung _tidak makan?" Belum sempat Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin baru teringat. Jung Yunho tidak pernah makan setelah jam 6 malam.

_Sudah berapa kali Changmin merutuki akan kebodohannya saat ini?_

.

.

"Maaf _hyung. _Gara-gara aku, _hyung _sama sekali tidak makan malam." Changmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kalau masih ada anggota yang lain, pasti hal ini tidak terjadi.

.

.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan kebiasaan anggota lain yang selalu mengingatkan Yunho untuk makan pada tepat waktu.

.

.

Hei, bukankah itu hal yang biasa?

.

.

Semua orang bisa melakukannya, namun Changmin tidak termasuk.

.

.

Buktinya? Inilah yang terjadi. Pasti nanti malam Yunho akan merasa sakit di lambungnya, lalu tidak bisa tidur meski sudah meminum obat.

_Ah, ia benar-benar tidak berguna._

.

.

"Hei, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga... habis latihan." Perkataan Yunho membuat Changmin terkejut. Segera ia tatap wajah Yunho yang kini menatap jendela sambil menahan senyum. Salju turun semakin deras.

Apakah... Yunho juga... khawatir seperti dirinya? Akan konser 'perdana'nya sebagai TVXQ yang baru?

.

.

"Kenapa _hyung _tidak berlatih bersama denganku?"

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Kupikir bila hanya satu jari gemetar, tidak perlu membuat jari yang lain ikut gemetar juga." Ungkapan aneh yang diambil Yunho membuat Changmin tertawa.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka bisa rileks seperti ini. Memulai karir lagi adalah masa-masa tegang, jadwal padat akan berakhir dengan istirahat panjang, alias tidur.

Berbincang lagi seperti ini. Merasakan kepribadian seseorang lewat ucapannya. Itu baru hidup. Seperti apa yang diungkapkan Yunho. Ia selalu mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk membernya. Sewaktu Changmin terbangun dimalam hari karena mengingat keluarganya, Yunho pasti akan menemaninya tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi. Menempati ruang agar Changmin tidak merasa kesepian. Entah dari mana Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin terbangun dimalam hari pada tempo yang sering sekali.

_Selalu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Yunho tak pernah berubah._

.

.

"_Ganbatte_ _hyung._" Mendengar perkataan Changmin, Yunho tertawa. Kini Changmin benar-benar tahu bagaimana ia rindu akan suara tawa Yunho._._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Sangat, sangat rindu._

.

.

"Kau selalu yang paling menyukai bahasa Jepang."

.

.

"Eh?"

"Dibanding yang lain, kau selalu suka mempelajari bahasa Jepang, nafsu makanmu juga besar, kalau ka-"

.

.

"_Hyung, _apa kalau aku tetap berada satu grup denganmu membuatmu sulit?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho sempat terkejut. Lalu berkata, "Ini memang tidak mudah. Tapi, sesuai perkataanmu. _Ganbatte_-Semangat." Changmin merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho hanya dapat mengaduk-aduk supnya.

Selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang.

Ia memang tidak berguna. Bagi orang lain. Maupun dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Namun, aku beruntung sekali, kau masih berada disisiku. Entah mengapa, kalau kau yang pergi, pasti lebih menyakitkan." Changmin menatap wajah Yunho dengan teliti. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

_'Apa Yunho berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh tentang dirinya?'_

.

.

Yunho.. tersenyum. Tulus kepadanya.

.

.

Ah.. ini benar-benar awal yang indah.

.

.

"_Hyung_, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

.

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

Masih mengaduk-aduk supnya, Changmin kembali berkata, "Konsernya."

.

.

"Lebih dari yang baik. Karena kita akan buat yang luar biasa. Seperti katamu. _Ganbatte!_"

.

.

Satu lagi hal yang tak berubah dari Yunho. Ketika ia disuruh Yoochun untuk membuatkan Ia _sweeter_ sebagai ganti taruhan. selalu menepati apa yang ia katakan. Termasuk hal ini . ia akan bekerja keras untuk hasil yang maksimal. Dasar ambisius.

Changmin selalu berharap ia merasakan kehangatan ini.

Meski tak bersama anggota yang lain.

Dengan Yunho berada disisinya, sudah cukup.

.

.

"_Hyung, _besok kita latihan bersama saja." Ucap Changmin sambil menelan supnya.

.

.

"Tidak mau." Ucapan Yunho mengakibatkan Changmin tersedak. Yunho tertawa dan menyerahkan air minum.

.

.

"_Hyung _jahat." Perkataan Changmin hanya dibalas dengan tawa Yunho yang tak lama diikuti dengan tawa Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putih, warna kesukaanmu 'kan?"

.

.

"Eh?"

Yunho dan Changmin menatap takjub salju yang turun. Memberikan warna kesukaan Changmin, putih. Dan Yunho ingat.

.

.

.

.

Changmin mungkin memang bukan Jaejoong yang pintar memasak, Yoochun yang yang keren, atau Junsu yang hebat dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia adalah yang menurutnya tak punya kemampuan lebih, namun ternyata memiliki arti banyak walau hanya satu orang.

**_Jung Yunho._**

.

.

meski hanya satu orang, selama orang itu jung Yunho, Changmin merasa baik-baik saja.

Tentram seperti ini, bukan rasa dingin yang Changmin rasakan. Dingin yang selama ini membatasi perasaannya kini telah mencair. Dan terasa hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka melewati makan malam hanya dengan semangkuk sup yang mulai mendingin dengan salju yang turun menutupi jalan. Namun tidak pada kedua hati mereka. yang kini mulai menghangat.

.

.

_Ya, seperti ini. Dengan mereka berdua, sudah cukup._

_Fin._

Note : errr ini apa?==" yak, saya muncul dakam fandom yang sebenernya sudah saya sukai entah dari kapan. Ini awal pertama saya membuat cerita di fandom ini. Sesuai judulnya yang artinya mencair. Apa kena keinti? Untuk masalah genre sebenarnya bingung ini masuk romance apa enggak, tapi belum berani main di zona boys love, jadi masih coba kena friendship dulu aja.

Jadi bila ada kritik dan saran silahkan : )

21st June 2012


End file.
